<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theses Days by TrisPond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546346">Theses Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond'>TrisPond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and all that Tsukishima wants is to get comfy with his boyfriend, Hinata, and pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist. But the couple is somehow involved with Bokuto and Kuroo's discussion about who is the most coward one when it comes to relationships and all of them ended up sharing some memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (mentioned), Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Testurou/Sawamura Daichi (mentioned), Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theses Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story cross-posted in Spirit Fanfiction (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/dias-chuvosos-19298753).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima smiles as he grabs the blanket a little tighter. It isn't that cold yet, but he wants to feel the warmth that it provides.</p><p>He closes his eyes, hearing the calming sound of rain. He always liked it and his mom used to stay next to him on days like this, telling him stories. Akiteru used to join them and play games. Sometimes, even their father stayed with them while he went through his paperwork.</p><p>Now is different though, Tsukishima lives far away from them, having enrolled in a university in Tokyo. He likes living there, even if he has to keep up with both Kuroo and Bokuto and he swears he's going crazy. Right now, they are in the kitchen talking excitedly with his boyfriend.</p><p>"There you go," Shōyō says, with loving eyes, as he places a hot chocolate in front of him.</p><p>Tsukishima thanks him and close his eyes when he first touches the drink. It wasn't as tasty as strawberry cake and it would never be, but it was becoming one of his favorites drinks, at least the ones that Hinata made. The redhead did it a lot, justifying that he felt bad that the other cooked to him so much (Shōyō shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen, he was terrible) and it was one of the few things he could do. But Tsukki suspected that he only used him as an excuse to do it for himself.</p><p>It barely takes a minute before he can feel that Shōyō is putting himself next to him on the couch. The warmth is welcome and Tsukishima sees himself reaching out to grabs his boyfriend's hand, glad that it's hot. Hinata never sees to cool down.</p><p>"You're cold again," Hinata observers, doing his best to keep Kei's hand warm.  He can't help but worry about him.</p><p>Tsukishima would be glad to stay like that there forever, but they are interrupted by his loud roommates. Hinata smiles as if he hadn't seen them for years and not minutes ago.</p><p>"Hinata, don't you agree?" Kuroo asks at the same time Bokuto says no.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Shōyō asks conspicuous. </p><p>"We're discussing who is the most coward between us".</p><p>Tsukishima wonders if they don't have anything better to do; perhaps study for the class that they are failing or go annoy their own boyfriends and don't steal his time with his own. Still, he doesn't feel mad. He is going soft.</p><p>"Bro, do you remember when you first kissed Akaashi? You were freaking out," Kuroo accused with a smirk.</p><p>He remembered like it was today, Bokuto woke him up with too many phone calls, saying he had ruined everything. It took more than a half-hour to Kuroo to understand what exactly was going on and he was surprised; he always believed that they already had something. He did his best to help, but it was not like he knew what he was doing too. Fortunately, Akaashi went looking for Bokuto the next day and forced him to listen to him. He said he liked him too and that he was just surprised, because who kisses his supposed best friend in the middle of a conversation out of the blue? Bokuto had tried to defend himself, saying that he had already shown him he liked him and that he was looking so handsome that he couldn't stop himself.</p><p>"As if you were any better! When you kissed Daichi, you went straight to Suga and asked forgiveness for kissing his man," Bokuto fired back. But honestly, he thought Kuroo was going to die, what sane person would kiss Suga's <strike>husband</strike> boyfriend? Almost a miracle, Suga laughed his ass off and then explained that he didn't have anything with Daichi, they were just friends, and he liked someone else instead. To their surprise, they caught him on a date with both Iwaizumi and Oikawa.</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. Yes, he had been terrified and Daichi had tried to say to him that he didn't have anything with Suga, but he got way too paranoid with the way they were so close (which his boyfriend liked to tease him about, saying he was very close with Kenma too, but it was different), thinking he was messing up someone else relationship. At least, he had been confident that Daichi had liked the kiss and didn't think he would hate him for it. Just that the Karasuno would beat the crap out of him.</p><p>"You're all pathetic," Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes. But when Hinata stared at him mischievously, he knew he was fucked.</p><p>"Oh yeah? I remember you being too afraid to ask me out," he said. "Poor Yamaguchi wanted to kill you and be done with it. I can't say I blame him".</p><p>That was not fair. Yes, it had to be bad for Yamaguchi to hear Hinata complaining knowing that Tsukishima liked him back but be unable to do anything because his friends were complicated. But who cared? Anyway, Yamaguchi was very happy with Yachi.</p><p>"Speaking of it… we never heard all the details of how you two got together," Kuroo said. He wasn't very close to Hinata before the two of them got together and it was very hard to see Tsukishima willing to say anything about it.</p><p>Tsukishima listened with a smile while Hinata told them his version of how they fell in love. He said that in the begin he was angry with himself, for liking someone so mean, and he used to lash out whenever Tsukishima attacked him or his friends. But also how he came to like many things about him and that when he was alone, he was pretty nice actually. He told them about the day when they had first studied together and somehow they both had ended up talking about some of Tsukishima problems (he didn't say it was the whole drama with his brother when he was a little or how they discussed it almost screaming, with Shōyō being angry that he thought so little of himself).</p><p>They used to go out a lot to discuss tactics and do some team bonding time, especially them, Yamaguchi and Kageyama. At the start, it had been very tense and annoying, considering Tsukishima couldn't stand half of them. But things had got better, especially after he and Shōyō had come to an understanding and he had found out about a little about him. He was surprised to know that the boy had fears just like everybody else and he had already thought of giving up, even though he never did. Kageyama had matured with time too, which made it easy to decrease his wish to kill him. </p><p>Still, the feelings he had for Hinata had freaked him out a bit. They were friends then but they had started hating each other, it wasn't possible that of all people he would like him (what were even the chances of liking someone who liked you back?). Yamaguchi tried to tell Tsukki that he was being stupid, but he didn't listen. He was happy to deny it to himself, pretending to have no feels at all for the boy. </p><p>Maybe he would have gone forever without saying a thing to Shōyō, if his jealous didn't get better of him. He almost snapped seeing all the things Hinata said and did to Kageyama and he decided he wouldn't just let the King win. He finally gathered the courage and asked Hinata out, try to act like he knew all along the boy would say yes. </p><p>"The funny thing was that Tsukishima asked me out on the day I was planning to do it. I couldn't stand anymore the uncertainty," Shoyo finished saying.  </p><p>They teased Tsukishima, having too much fun on annoying him. Eventually, they let it go.</p><p>"To me, the most unexpected couple was Tanaka and that girl," said Kuroo. "Who knew that there was someone still straight on the Karasuno team?"</p><p>"Yamaguchi is straight," Tsukishima pointed out.</p><p>"You only think he is," answered Bokuto, in a conspirator's voice and the blond one was sure that if Akaashi was there, he would be looking annoyed to him.</p><p>"He doesn't count anyway," Kuroo dismissed. "Because he is dating the girl who is bi enough for them both," he said.</p><p>Nobody could argue this, seeing how she used to have a big and poorly hidden crush for Shimizu-senpai.</p><p>"Tell me again why I'm having this conversation," Tsukishima whispered against Hinata's ear who giggled.</p><p>Then Hinata stops to listen to the conversation for a moment, to answer a message from Kenma, and Tsukishima worries a little about their friend. It had been kind of hard to Kenma since he found out he was asexual. According to him, he didn't care about it, but he didn't like that it made him stand out more.</p><p>When Tsukishima had first met Kenma, he had thought that there must be something wrong with him if he was Hinata's friend (that did seem ironic now). But he had got closer to him after spending so much time with Kuroo and Hinata and had come to appreciate his intelligence and quietness. He came to feel almost as protective to him as he felt towards Yamaguchi, knowing how hard social interactions could be.</p><p>But by the way, Hinata is smiling, everything seems nice and Tsukishima lets himself relax a little. He is glad to be there, though he wouldn't admit it. </p><p>Hinata focuses on them again and presses Tsukishima's hand before throwing himself at him, actually joining their foreheads. The blond looks down, seeing Hinata's beautiful eyes, they are shining so much that if he still had any doubt that he liked him, it would be gone. He looks too happy to not like where he was and it made Tsukishima feel warm. He wants to be as good as possible to him. </p><p>He joins their lips, not caring that there are other people there. He is at home, after all. No matter how many times they had already kissed, it never stops from making Tsukishima feels like it was the first time. His stomach twisted with anticipation, but he relaxes seconds after it.</p><p>"Oi! That's not fair! Don't go around being all couple-like when our boyfriends aren't here," Kuroo says, definitely broking the moment. How he missed Sawamura right now.</p><p>Tsukishima and Hinata end the kiss, but they stay close, with the redhead choosing to use his boyfriend's shoulder as a pillow.</p><p>"I want Akaashi," Bokuto complained. The only thing stopping him from calling him and demanding him to be there was that he didn't want his boyfriend to drive in the rain.</p><p><em> This is not so bad,</em> Tsukishima thought. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>